The Dragon's Heart
by DislicksicPotatoe
Summary: Pegasus decides to have another tournament. the prize? His only daughter Kisara. Seto only has a year to be married before the government takes Mokuba away. What will happen when he enters Pegasus's tournament? can he win the Dracon's heart?
1. So Cold

Seto Kaiba looked down at the paper in his hand and sighed. When he had made this deal, he thought it would be easy to get out of. They would forget it and move on, or he could pay them off and he would be free to live a happy life with his little brother. But he hadn't been that lucky, and now the twenty-year old CEO had to keep his promise or lose the one thing that had ever been important to him.

Years ago, after Gozabro's death, when he had applied to be Mokuba's legal guardian, human resources were, in the least, apprehensive. Not only was he a child, but there was no one else to raise him. No parental figure to step in when he was gone or, more importantly, a feminine influence in the house. Seto had declared that he could take good care of his brother with or with out a woman in the house and he was too young to marry anyway, so why would it matter? But they insisted, and in the end they had come up with a compromise. Seto could keep Mokuba on one condition. He would marry before his twenty-first birthday.

And now here he stood, in the living room in his mansion, twenty-years old having never found one woman he could stand for more then a week. They were the most complicated of creatures and he was never in the mood for their constant drama. They all giggled, and flirted, and flitted about and were downright annoying. He had been with women before, but it was more for the physical privileges then anything else and they would always be gone before morning. Now, he had to find one before his next birthday or they would take Mokuba away...

"Seto?" his brother's voice shook the older Kaiba from his thoughts, "Are you okay?"

Seto did his best to smile, "Yeah, Mokuba, I'm fine."

"Good... Seto?"

"Yes?"

"Can we go get ice cream?"

Seto smirked as he studied his brother's face, his shinning eyes and hopeful smile, the Spongebob episode he had been watching totally forgotten at the thought of the frozen treat. Seto felt a sharp pang, how could he give up and let them take his family away? He couldn't. He would have to suck up his pride and do what he needed to do. "Sure, Mokuba. Let's go."

* * *

"You wanted to talk to me, Daddy?" asked the girl standing in the doorway of her father's study.

"Yes. I have this... Idea..."

"Oh, no. Daddy, not another idea! Remember what happened last time!"

"They fixed the house," Her father responded, blushing, "and I said I was sorry!"

The girl sighed, "What this time?"

Maximillion Pegasus looked up at his daughter, "I was thinking, you're almost twenty, and I'm not exactly young anymore..."

The girl scoffed, "You're ancient!"

"I'm not that old!" He took a deep breath, "The point is... I was thinking... of having another tournament..."

"Umm... Okay?" what that had to do with the rest of the conversation she had no clue. But, then again, her father hardly ever made sense.

"And as you know, all tournaments need a prize..."

"Yuppers. That's kinda what they're for, Dad."

"I was thinking," he closed his eyes and braced himself for his next words, "that maybe you could, um, be the prize?"

No one spoke for a long time they just stood, father and daughter, staring at each other in awkward silence.

Then, the woman spoke, "Who were you gonna invite?"

Pegasus blinked, "Um... Marik Ishtar, Duke Devlin-"

"Didn't he invent that dice game?"

"Yes."

The girl smiled, "He's hot."

"Umm..." Pegasus squirmed uncomfortably, "okay then.. and-"

"You know who you should invite."

Pegasus sighed. she had lost all interest in _his _guest list, "Who?"

She walked casually over to the window, "Seto Kaiba."

Silence again, this time Pegasus broke it, "Fine. If you agree to this tournament, I'll invite Seto Kaiba."

She smiled, lighting up blue eyes so much like her mother's, "Great! I'll see you latter then, Daddy!"

"Where are you going?" Pegasus chuckled.

"I'm going to go throw rocks at the evil birds hat try to steal my hair."

"Be careful."

She frowned at him flicking her silver tresses behind her shoulder, "You're going senile, I'm always careful. " Before her father could respond, she was allready down the stairs and halfway across the entry.

"Oh, Kroquet. That girls going to be the death of me."

* * *

****


	2. Next Contestant

**AN:** Yay! The nice fanfiction people fixed my account! So that means you finally get al THREE CHAPTERS! :3

* * *

"Are you sure about this Seto?" Mokuba asked his bother as they landed the jet on Pegasus's island. This whole island made the young boy nervous.

"It looks like my only option right now, kid," Seto said with a sigh, pulling the key out of the ignition. By the looks of things, the other contestants were already here. He got out of the jet and started up the long staircase to the entry.

Before he could knock the door was opened and he was met by Kroquet. "Mr. Kaiba. We were starting to wonder if you would ever come."

Seto shrugged and let himself be lead to the large dinning room, Mokuba close behind, gripping at his trench coat.

The dinning hall was already littered with the other guests. There was Ishtar, that Devlin kid, Rex and Wevil (eww), Mako Tsunami, and those freaks Valon and Alister. Seto groaned. He had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Are they all here?" Kisara asked the young maid as they peered through the kitchen door at the seated guests.

"Looks like it."

"Eww. Just think, Babe," she ducked away from the door, "I might have to marry one of those people."

Jenifer Babe, a maid and one of Kisara's best friends, smiled, "Well I pick that one."

Kisara peered out the door once more to see her friend was referring to Duke Devlin. "Why?" she questioned, giggling.

"He's so.. Pretty. Just think of the babies you two could have!"

"But we won't," the white haired girl bounded deeper into the kitchen.

"Why not?" Babe asked pouting.

"See that guy with the brown hair and trench coat?"

"Seto Kaiba? What is he doing here?"

The young woman whispered back to her friend only after making sure the kitchen was empty, "_He's _going to win."

Jenifer shot her a sad look, "Hun, you don't want to marry Seto Kaiba."

"Nope." Kisara laughed at the confusion on her friend's face, "See, Seto Kaiba is a great duelist. Better then any of the others here. Now, he _will _win. And my dad would never want me married to an ass like him. So, he'll make up so me excuse and, poof! I'll be single again."

A slow smile spread across the maid's face, "Kisara, you're horribly brilliant!"

Pegasus's daughter giggled, "I know."

* * *

_Ah, memories. _Yugi thought to himself as he made his way steadily up the familiar stone steps. His first tournament win was here. This was were he earned his title. And now here he was, for another tournament, one he won't be competing in.

He raised his hand to knock when the door flew open, "Yugi, right?" asked a friendly voice.

"Yeah," he responded, smiling up at the girl.

"Hi! I'm Kisara."

Oh, so this was Pegasus's daughter. He should have guessed with her white hair and pale skin. "What are you doing out here? shouldn't you be inside with the competitors?"

She sighed, "I was looking for you, actually. My father refuses to start anything without you."

"I'm sorry, My grandfather took a little convincing. He didn't really want me coming..."

She cringed, "I'm so sorry about that. I should have been here. But, when Dad gets these ideas into his head there's no stopping him."

Yugi couldn't help but wonder if this tournament was one of those times. "Well, we better get going so every one can eat."

Kisara beamed, "Right!"

* * *

Seto had been sitting quietly at the table for a full fifteen minutes before his host entered, two others following behind. One was easily recognized as Yugi, scurrying to keep up with Pegasus's long stride. The second one had to be his daughter.

She wasn't what he had expected. He had been expecting a loud, spoiled girl, who dressed elaborately like her father. This girl was quite the opposite. She wore jeans and a tee shirt and wore her white hair in a high ponytail, which still trailed halfway down her back. She smiled at them all as she took a seat next to her father.

"Welcome!" Pegasus cheered, "I'm very sorry for the delay, but I had to wait for my friend here to arrive. I'm sure you all know Yugi Moto." He got scattered nods from around the table. "He will be assisting me in making sure rules are followed."

He turned to his other side, "And this is Kisara, my daughter, and the prize." She waved her hand shyly. Pegasus grinned at his guests, "Now that we're done with the introductions, let's eat!"

At his word, people brought out tray after tray of food. Then the room fell into awkward silence. Kisara glanced about. Some were preoccupied with food, whereas many were to nervous to say anything. When she could stand the silence no longer she yelled "Gay baby!" Producing scattered laughs from the group.

"Kisara!" Pegasus snapped, then he pouted, "that was my joke!"

the rest of the dinner was uneventful, a few boring conversations were started but they were ultimately ignored by Kisara. She played with her food, studying the men around her. Duke Devlin was quite good looking, she had to admit. And yes, she assumed they could make pretty babies...

She shook her head, she couldn't believe she was taking Babe seriously. Next was Marik. Aside from the fact her wore way too much jewelry, he was petty good looking too. He would try to join in the conversations and seemed disappointed that no one paid any attention to his jokes. It was really a shame, some of them were actually funny.

Rex and Wevil were defiantly out. They talked funny, looked funny, and kept giving her weird looks. It made her feel uncomfortable and she wanted nothing to do with either of them.

Mako Tsunami was nice enough. He addressed her and her father politely and was respectful to the other guests. The only thing that really bugged her was the fact that he talked about the sea. A lot. Every time he spoke, it seemed. _Maybe it's just nerves, _Kisara told herself, moving on to the next contestant.

Valon was loud, his accent carrying easily through the dinning hall. His brown hair was spiked and Yugi kept giving him and his friend Alister weird looks. Alister himself was an odd character. His red hair stuck up slightly but he was quieter then his friend. He was polite, almost too much so. But she supposed she could deal with his over kindness for a few weeks.

Then their was Seto Kaiba. Not one word escaped those lips through the entire dinner. Kisara had to admit, he was much better looking then she gave him credit for. He had an air a superiority about him that was almost unbearable. His brother on the other hand was a sweetheart. He spoke in every conversation that was had, always bringing with a lightness with his words. Sometimes, she caught Seto looking down at his brother and smiling, almost laughing at some of his comments. Maybe he wasn't as bad as she might have thought...

* * *

"You didn't say anything, Seto."

"No, I didn't, " Seto responded as he was sitting in the room Pegasus had prepared for him and his brother.

"Why not?"

"You did enough talking for the both of us."

Mokuba sighed, "But I'm not the one who would marry her!"

"Why not?" Seto asked smirking at his little brother, "She not pretty enough for you or do you still think girls have cooties?"

Mokuba laughed, "Seto! That's not what I meant! You need to talk to her."

The elder Kaiba sighed, "I'll talk to her tomorrow." Besides, he had to see her tomorrow. She wanted time to know all of the contestants before she had to marry one. So at least once a week she would spend time with the contestants, separately. She wanted to meet every one before the first duel in two days, so they would all have their time.

"You better." Mokuba scolded him.

"Go to sleep, kid."

* * *

_Seven down, one more to go, _Kisara thought as she sat down on a stone bench in the garden. She didn't think these talks would take this long. They had, so far, proven to be useless anyway. they were all just how she thought they were, and now there was only Seto Kaiba left.

Seto wandered leisurely into the garden having spotted Kisara sitting on one of the benches. She stood as she saw him and smiled sweetly, "Hi," She greeted him, kindly.

"Hey," He replied trying not to sound so nonchalant.

They started walking in silence, Kisara staring at each flower as if she had never seen them before. After awhile she laughed, "You're not much of a talker, are you?"

He shrugged, "Not really."

She sighed, "So, why'd you want to enter this tournament?"

"Simple. I didn't."

Kisara looked up at him, "Then why are you here?" She was having trouble keeping up the, 'sweet little girl' act. None of the others had pushed her like this.

He shrugged again. "You know," she snapped, "we invited you here, the least you can do is be nice!"

"Ha. I'm never nice."

"That's an understatement!"

"Whoa, there!" Duke said, rushing up to the other two, "C'mon guys. It's only the first day, why don't you two just kiss and make up?"

"ha!" Kisara spat, "I'd rather kiss a frog!"

Kaiba didn't say anything just turned his back and walked away. He stopped only when her heard a soft noise be the pond. He smirked in triumph.

Kisara was conversing with Duke when the young millionaire returned. She sighed, "And what do you want?"

He smirked, "I brought you a present."

She looked from his smirk to his hands. "I don't see a present in your greedy little hands."

He took her hand in his and put the other on top, "Pucker up," he said, revealing a frog resting in her palm.

She squealed and dropped the frog as Seto walked away, chuckling to himself. Then he felt it. something slimy had hit him in the back of the head. The projectile croaked unhappily as Kisara stormed passed him.

He felt a quick twinge of guilt. She wasn't afraid of him, and he liked it. And now she hated him. He sighed, wonderful.

* * *

"How did your day go, Kisara?" Pegasus asked his daughter cheerfully.

"Wonderful," she responded turning to face them on her way up the stairs. "One of the boys was thoughtful enough to get me a present."

"Really? What was it?"

"A frog." She snapped angrily before storming away.

Pegasus turned to Yugi, "I bet it was Kaiba-boy."


End file.
